Forest of The Black Roses
by victoria6
Summary: And go each day to the forest of the black roses...And each night stand as tall as a tree, Stand each day as tall as a tree...


Title: Forest of The Black Roses Author: Victoria Disclaimer: JAG isn't mine, never will be. I promise to return the characters in more or less the same condition in which I found them. Rating/Class: PG/A Summery: And go each day to the forest of the black roses...And each night stand as tall as a tree, Stand each day as tall as a tree... **FIXED**  
  
Song is "Forest of The Black Roses" by Stevie Nicks  
  
Authors Note: Please read this and tell me what you think. It was sort of an impulsive write while I was watching Mac read Singer the riot act last night. I decided that Singer needed as story.  
  
Completed: April 8,2003  
  
FOREST OF THE BLACK ROSES  
  
She walked slowly down the starched white hallway, around the gurney's and the people, before swinging the door open. Slowly, and rather afraid, approached a plastic box. She pushed up the sleeves of the yellow smock, and touched the plastic shower cap she wore. Finally she pushed her hands through the handholes and stroked the back of a small baby.  
  
Tubes came from the baby's nose and mouth. Cotton balls taped over its eyes protected it from the harsh sunlamp it lay under. The baby breathed in and out slowly. She had done this. She stroked her fingers over the babies back again. She had caused this.  
  
NINE MONTHS PREVIOUS  
  
She couldn't move. She lay there, unmoving. She had to get up, she had to, she could not just lay here like this, but the longer she lay in the dirt, the more she realized that she had nowhere else to go, so she might as well lay here.  
  
~~  
  
As she walk into the forest of the black roses,  
  
Stood, for everything she would ever love.  
  
And there He saw Her in Her long black robe...  
  
Her kisses just a soft as the petals of a rose.  
  
~~  
  
She hadn't been able to ward him off, but she'd tried her hardest. He was bigger than her, and nothing she had been able to do could stop him. She thought he had loved her, maybe, but now she knew she was wrong. Lost in her thoughts she had finally found the power to rise up. She pulled her ripped shirt around her shoulders, and stepped into her thong sandals after she found them both. The rest was beyond wear.  
  
~~  
  
And if this would be my punishment, And go each day to the forest of the black roses...  
  
And each night stand as tall as a tree,  
  
Stand each day as tall as a tree...  
  
I would live it out... as in a dream...  
  
~~  
  
When she finally had found her way back to her apartment she slid in the door, past her neighbor, who said nothing, and turned away. He'd seen what had happened; she had seen him watching; seeing her neighbor's face was all the prompting needed. The tears began to fall.  
  
Finally she cried herself to sleep, not knowing what was to come.  
  
~~  
  
And the days they go by,  
  
Doing nothing about them.  
  
How much time will I have to stand?  
  
~~  
  
NINE MONTHS LATER  
  
She had withstood the time and the challenges, and just when she thought it would be over her daughter had been born. Sara was more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen before, but now, because of her, her daughter's life was in danger. She continued to stroke Sara's back, her pale skin, and soft green eyes. They said most babies' eyes were blue, but Sara's were such a beautiful soft green. She felt herself falling in love with the child. It was odd, she'd never really felt love, or been loved before.  
  
She felt the tears before they came. Sara might die because of the way she'd cared for herself, for the pain she'd felt, and inflicted on her child. She was not going to let that happen. "LIVE!" She screamed out, "Live damn you. Live!" She kept screaming and crying when the nurse pulled her away.  
  
When she finally calmed down enough to be rational she dried her eyes. The nurse had sat her on a bench outside the ward. "Feel better?" A soft voice came to her ears. She looked up.  
  
"Not really. I don't think I'll ever feel better." For once she didn't bother to hide her emotions. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Harriett Simms-Roberts reached out her hands and touched the younger woman's face, once her enemy, now her friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry Loren. She'll be alright."  
  
"Even if she lives, she'll never be alright."  
  
"But you love her just the same." Loren nodded, pressing her lips together, trying to hold back the tears. Harriett wiped the tears away with her thumb, the way Bud would for her. Without warning Loren fell into her embrace, unable to do anything but cry.  
  
~~  
  
So she goes each day to the forest of the black roses  
  
Stands, for everything she had ever loved.  
  
And if I had to pay up... well just how much  
  
must I give away?...  
  
~~  
  
Harriett wrapped her arms around her, and gently rubbed the shoulders of the woman that less than a week ago she'd despised. If only she'd told them, told them what had happened to her, then maybe they wouldn't have been so cold, they could have helped her. Right now though all she could do was hold her.  
  
"He didn't mean it." Loren said finally through her tears.  
  
~~  
  
Anything... I love Him that much,  
  
Oh I would give anything...  
  
I love Him that much.  
  
I love Him....  
  
...that much.  
  
~*~Finis~*~ 


End file.
